The Journal of Harry Potter
by Stuck in the Unknown
Summary: Why and how is Harry's journal covered in dry blood? Learn how Hermoines' two best friends came to an unfateful end... R/R
1. How it all Began

Journal Of Harry Potter  
  
July 20th  
  
Since Sirius's death, my life has drastically changed. Death seems so close... too close to be honest. I peer out of my window and expect to see a dark shadow of an enemy... Lord Voldemort. When ever I do see a shadow, though, it is just the clouds.  
This summer has dragged by so very slow. I don't hear too much from Ron and Hermoine. maybe an occasional letter asking how I am doing. I can't wait to return to Hogwarts to see their faces. I am really missing those letters from Sirius, though. Sometimes I think he will be right there when I look up. but nothing. If only I could have -  
  
The journal entry comes to an abrupt stop. Form this page on, everything was stained with dry blood.  
  
5 years later  
  
As Hermoine sifted through the un-stained pages of Harry's diary, tears were welling up in her large brown eyes.  
She remembers the day this diary was ruined. how it got stained with the blood. She tries so hard not to think about that day. it just hurts so much.  
But as she turned to the blood stained pages, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to that one night. She cringed at the memory of Harry lying lifeless on top of his diary. not moving. Ron wasn't too far away, sprawled across the ground. Hermoine was crouched at Harry's side, screaming for him to wake up. which never happened.  
Hermoine shut the diary and turned off her bedroom light. As she sat on her bed and let the night air engulf her, she prayed that she wouldn't have any more night mares about the night of her two best friends' deaths. 


	2. July the 20th

Her hands dripped with his blood, and tears came crawling down her cheeks. Voldemort had vanished into thin air after he attacked Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermoine woke up with a start. Another dream. what bothered her the most was knowing that this nightmare was real. it was a flash back of the past. She glanced at her alarm clock. 3:37 AM. She knew she couldn't fall back asleep, so she grabbed her wand, which was right next to her clock, and decided to go out for a walk.  
When she stepped out the door, she breathed in the cool night's air.  
"Fresh air is exactly what I need now." She thought to herself.  
Her footsteps echoed loudly on the paved road just outside her house. Since there was no traffic, every little noise she made could be heard through out the whole neighborhood. even her muffled sobs.  
Reading Harry's journal had brought back all of the memories of their friendship. the silly arguments Ron and Hermoine had while Harry would try to make things better. She chuckled at the thought of Harry doing that.  
She hadn't noticed that she had already reached the end of the neighborhood. When she snapped back into reality, she turned around and headed back to her house. She raised her wrist to look at her watch. 4:20 AM. Right under the time was the date. July 20th. The anniversary of Ron and Harry's death. Another tear slipped out of Hermoine's brown eyes.  
When she slipped back under the covers of her bed, she turned her head to her nightstand next to her bed. The diary was lying wide open. it was on the last entry Harry had made. Hermoine was too scared to go back to sleep. She didn't want to end up dreaming about that date five years back. But as she slipped into a slight daze of sleep, the images of Ron and Harry came into view.  
  
July 20th  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in The Burrow's kitchen. They had a game of Wizards Chess sprawled across the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasly was hustling around the kitchen, trying to make breakfast. The pots and pans lay heaped in the sink, washing themselves.  
" I am glad I arrived this morning. Another day at the Dursleys' would have killed me. they wouldn't even let me write in my journal, so I had to do it early in the mornings."  
  
"Man, that sucks! HA! Checkmate!" Ron bellowed. As Ron said that, the twins, George and Fred disapperated right in front of the table.  
"MM. I smell bacon." Fred said, taking a long whiff into the air.  
"I wish you wouldn't appear like that right in front of me." Ron said. "Where is Hermoine?" he added on.  
"She is still sleeping. We should let her sleep late since she arrived early this morning. It was a long trip for her." Mrs. Weasly chimed.  
"Well, we now have everyone here for the summer! Too bad Hermoine arrived late. she missed the opportunity to de-gnome the garden!" Harry said.  
Later on that afternoon, Hermoine came out of the room she was sleeping in and went downstairs.  
"Well, look who is up!" Harry exclaimed at the sight of Hermoine coming down the stairs. Her hair was a mess and her eyes showed the sleep.  
"What are we doing today?" Hermoine asked.  
"Well, later on this evening we are going to Diagon Ally to get the supplies for your upcoming school year." Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
Hermoine woke up; her pillow was stained with tears. This was the third time she dreamt this. She woke up in time. any longer and she would have seen what happened at Diagon Ally that night. She refused to fall asleep. anyways; it was 6:00 AM. She went downstairs and fixed a cup of coffee. When she sat down at the kitchen table, she was greeted with a snowy white owl. Tied to its leg was the Daily Prophet.  
"Snowy white owl. just like Hedwig." She grabbed the Daily Prophet and gave the owl the money. When she looked down at the news paper, she saw in bold letters-"Fifth anniversary of Harry Potter's Death, Read on for story." Just as she anticipated. Every year, they had a front-page article about what happened.  
Hermoine glanced down at the article.  
"Exactly five years ago to the day, Harry Potter and his friend were murdered by You-Know-Who. The witness of these crimes, Hermoine Granger, will not speak to the Daily Prophet about what happened that night. Although there was another witness who does wish to share that nights events with us. Draco Malfoy says a few words."  
Hermoine stopped reading at that name. Draco. hatred coursed through her body. After a few minutes, she read on.  
" Draco Says 'it was such a tragedy to see such a wonderful boy go down by the Dark Lord. As for Weasly. it was just a horrible death for such a good friend to die.'" After the Daily Prophet asked what happened that night, this is what Draco said. 'Well, I was out by the Florish and Blotts store in Diagon Ally. Harry Potter was sitting with Granger and Weasly on the bench right out the store. Then, all of the sudden.'"  
Hermoine couldn't read anymore. She couldn't bear what was going to come next. But the Article called her name, and she continued on. reading her nightmares in her dreams and in real life.  
  
** Find out what happened at Flourish and Blotts in the next chapter! 


	3. The Feelings

Hermoine peered down at the article again. "Then all of a sudden, everything got cold. as if happiness was washed away and was replaced with icicles." Hermoine felt disgusted at reading this. it was as if Draco actually cared for Harry. She couldn't bear to read anymore. She pocketed the newspaper and went to her room. The diary was laying on her nightstand. it felt like it was drawing it to her. She walked gingerly towards the bed, sat on it and then picked up the diary. She opened it up to the day June 6th. Hermoine was surprised to see her name at the top- center of the page. The diary entry was named after her. June 6th  
  
Hermoine  
  
I wish Hermoine knew how I felt about her. how I dream about her every night. If only she knew how much I miss her voice.I love hearing her soothing voice, even if she was lecturing me about not doing my home work. I can tell Ron has the same feelings towards her, but we promised that we wouldn't let a girl get between us. When I was with Cho, everything was cool between all three of us. but what if Hermoine chooses eather Ron or I to go out with in the future? I don't want anyone to feel like a third wheel. I am just so confused. I wish I could just tell her how I felt. if only I wasn't so shy. Me. Famous Harry Potter. shy. No one would believe it.  
  
Hermoine stared at the entry. Harry had. FEELINGS. for her. She couldn't believe it! Why hadn't he told her? He had to know that she wouldn't laugh at his feelings. right? "Well, I finally found out how you feel, Harry." Hermoine whispered to herself. All of a sudden, she realized something. She had feelings for him too. She always used to stay up in her dormitory in their fifth year and dream about him. She hadn't thought these things to be romantic feelings, but now that she thought about it. she loved him. She still loves him. "Oh my god." She whispered. She curled up in her bed, holding the diary tightly in her grasp. This is the only object she has of his.  
  
She was walking towards Harry, her arms outstretched. "You died. how are you here?" Hermoine asked, staring at his handsome face. Harry just stood there, and stared at her. He was smiling lightly at her. not saying a word. " Say something, Harry, please." Hermoine sobbed. Harry said nothing. He just stood there. he made a slow motion of outstretching his hand. reaching for her. Hermoine stretched out her hand. reaching for his. All of a sudden, Harry disappeared out of view. He was gone. forever. Hermoine started screaming in her dream. sobbing angrily at the world.  
  
"Hermoine! Hermoine! Wake up!" Hemoine's mom was shaking her violently. "What, Mama?" Hermoine asked sleepily. "You were screaming in your sleep again." Hermoine's mom said smoothly. She was patting Hermoines hair. Hermoine had sweat clinging to her forehead. "Sorry Mama." Hermoine said. She didn't mean to fall asleep again. After her mother left, Hermoine left her room and prepared another cup of coffe. she didn't to intend to fall asleep again. She was too scared to see another dream. She had never had the dream she just had. It was so strange. Why hadn't Harry said anything? Why did he disappear? Hermoine knew the answer to the last question.  
"Because he is gone. forever." She whispered. 


	4. Reminded

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Since Harry and Ron's death, Hermoine's life seemed to be normal. She showed very little grief, because she didn't want to expose her longing for her two best friends. Hermoine opened up a shop after her last year in Hogwarts. It was called " Hermoine's Books and More." In her bookshop she sold antique books, new books and also served tea and coffee. She worked at her bookshop as often as she could so she could get her mind off the past.  
Hermoine walked into her bookshop. The door jingled when she opened it after unlocking it. She twisted the "Not Open" sign to "Open". She knew it was a little early to be opening up, but she needed something to keep her busy.  
Much to her surprise, the doorbell jingled! A customer! Hermoine never usually got customers this early.  
She walked gingerly towards the door, ready to greet her early-bird customer. When she came face to face with him, she halted.  
"Draco?" Hermoine asked. clearly angered by his presence.  
"Yes, Granger." Draco whispered. His voice was full of evil.  
"Well, what do you want?" Hermoine asked. She knew he wasn't here for a book. He was here to remind her of Harry and Ron's death.  
" Do you know what today is, Granger?" Draco sneered.  
"Yes, and I don't need you to tell me." Hermoine said.  
" Let me remind you anyways." Draco said. His oily voice sounded unwanted in Hermoine's ear. " Good ol' Harry and poor Weasly died this day five years back. It's too bad they couldn't have seen their last year of Hogwarts."  
" I order you to get out of here, Draco." Hermoine cried.  
" You can't do that to customers, and you know that." Draco said, a devious smile spreading across his face. Draco reached out quickly and grabbed Hermoine's wrist. "My father was put into Azkaban because of Harry and Ron. I tend to get my revenge some day. The dark lord is still at large. and you're on his list, Granger. You better watch your back, or you will be dead before you know it."  
"Let go of me, Malfoy." Hermoine withdrew her wand with the other hand. " I will curse you." Draco squeezed her wrist hard, and then let go.  
"You'll be seeing more of me. Granger." Draco sneered. He started laughing, and then he left.  
Hermoine knew better than to believe Draco's threats. This threat lingered in her mind all through the day, though. Why would Voldermort be after Hermoine? She hadn't done anything.  
As Hermoine sat at the counter in her bookshop, she let her mind wonder to July 20th.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting at a bench eating sno-cones by Flourish and Blotts. They were chatting happily about what they were going to do when they returned to Hogwarts.  
" Well, maybe we will be lucky this year and not encounter any dark wizards!" Ron bellowed, sno-cone dribbling out of his mouth a little. Hermoine chuckled and shoved a napkin at Ron.  
"Nah. I don't think we are that lucky!" Harry said, a smile on his face.  
" Yeah. when does Harry Potter have any luck?" Hermoine said sarcastically.  
All of a sudden, the air got cold. as if all happiness was drained from Diagon Ally. This was all too familiar with Harry and the other two. Dementors.  
" Harry? What's going on?" Hermoine said, shaking fiercely in the cold.  
"Dementors." Harry said. Harry could see at least five of them, making their way down Diagon Ally. Their black cloaks were hovering above the ground. Right behind the dementors was a blonde headed man.  
" Lucius Malfoy!" Ron said, angered.  
Once the dementors and Lucius approached them, Harry could see Lucius clearly.  
" They have come to give you a little Kiss, Harry. Orders from Lord Voldermort." Lucius said. A smirk spread across his face.  
" Oh yeah, well let them try." Harry said. Harry withdrew his wand and did a perfect patronus. A couple of the dementors scurried away. Two more were left. Their arms were out spread. reaching for Harry's throat. The greenish flesh could be seen from the dementors' sleeves.  
"NO!" Harry said, and then he performed another Patronus. The remaining dementors scurried away. The stag from Harry's patronus was galloping gracefully. It disappeared before their eyes.  
" You may have defeated the Dementors, but can you defeat Lord Voldemort himself?" Lucius sneered.  
"Bring it on" Harry bellowed.  
  
"Ma'am? Ma'am? I want to buy this book."  
"Oh! Sorry, I must have dazed off a little bit." Hermoine took the book from her customers grasp and ringed it up. The customer paid and left. Once Hermoine made sure the customer was gone, she started crying. Why does these memories keep coming up on me? The doorbell jingled once again.  
"Hermoine?" A woman's voice asked. Hermoine peered up to a sullen face. her hair was as red as fire.  
" Mrs. Weasly?" Hermoine asked, awed. She jumped over the counter and embraced Mrs. Weasly.  
"Oh, darling, it is so good to see you." She said. " I had to stop by today. such a sad day."  
"Yes, I know." Hermoine said, wiping her eyes from her previous tears.  
" I was just thinking about Harry and Ron. again. and I thought to myself ' I wonder how Hermoine is doing today? She probably needs some warm company'" Mrs. Weasly sighed.  
"Yes, I always enjoy your company, Mrs. Weasly." Hermoine embraced her again. " I can go on Break just a little bit early, don't you think?"  
" I think that would be lovely!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed. Hermoine and Mrs. Weasly left the bookshop. Before leaving, Hermoine turned the sign on the door to "Not Open." 


End file.
